halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Ark (level)
Just a Reminder This is the achievement name for this level and probably not the name of the actual level. Trooper117 18:44, 17 August 2007 (UTC) ODST Not sure if this is important or not, but when playing the level (on normal at the time) there are those 3 ODSTs with the white shoulderpads and when you meet up with the 4th Trooper, he has a red shoulder pad. A Sergeant/Squad leader perhaps? Item locations Is there a grav lift on the ark and if so where is it? I've been searching the map over and over my friends been helping and we've come up with nothing. :After you kill the Scarab, there will be a building in the "arena". In that building is 3 Grav Lifts. Let me guess, you're getting the Cowbell skull? Until next time, respect them Grunts. This is Mø se, squeaking out! 06:40, 27 October 2007 (UTC) small tunnel leading to door there is is a small passage leading to a door that is locked in the ARK stage (I may be wrong but it is just before the level where you are dropped of and have to fight on a cliff over looking a small vally of sand to stop the enemy from driving thier vehicles and running a muck trying to killing you, there is also two quad bikes at the bottom of the incline) after you finish them off you will jump a gap or evan during the battle do this gap as it has a landing ramp(I ride BMX so I love that) but there is a small hall way that leads to a door it is just before an archway.My question is is there any way to open or get in side it at all?, and also how do I find the flame thrower? Space Battle Were all the battle cruisers (elite) destroyed in the space battle above the Ark? The only ship seen after, aside from UNSC, ships is the Shadow of Intent. Also, after accessing the cartographer, when the Arbiter hijacks the banshee he then exits the banshee. Usually, both he and the banshee fall to their 'doom.' However, he occasionally falls back near the player. If he does you can push him around and he'll fight all the enemies you come across, or you can push him off the center near the cartographer and he will slaughter all the brutes controlling the area the pelican will pick you up. It can be a great help on Legendary. Mabey the other ships went back trough the portol when the pace battle was finished.--Shipmaster117 21:25, 28 March 2008 (UTC) THE ARK is the gayest level out of this whole game. It is the worst map i have ever played, it's like the lord of the ring series and it goes on forever! The Only reason this guy is saying that is cause he is a total noob.--Shipmaster117 21:24, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :This level is bloody awesome! Probably the best 343guilty-caboose 18:09, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Seriously its the best!!!--PX1279 04:20, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Shipmaster117, he may have been joking, that's his thoughts about it being worst level. It was once planned to have Elites with you in the Level but was cut because of the Sentinels, and you do notice Keyes says either "Johnson, have the Elites found the Cartographer?" and "Johnson, have the Elites found anything". The Sentinels were to assist you when getting to the Cartographer, but because the Vehicular combat, Bungie cancelled it out because the Sentinels would die to easily. ATP2555 Trivia I have a little trouble with the last note in trivia. it states the getting a chopper to the chieftain fight is the only vehicle, but I have seen a video of two people in Co-op get a gauss hog to the fight. I was wondering if it should be changed or deleted?68.230.164.251 07:43, 3 June 2008 (UTC) - alot of this "trivia" is not actually trivia, just notes and observations, i would suggest deleting said entry. I have also deleted an entry myself, the 1st one about the team being in the Forward unto Dawn, it is clearly visible docked in the Shadow of Intent in the previous cutscenes, in case anybody wishes to challenege82.34.30.88 13:12, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Marines looking at sentinels? After you save the Sentinels, the Marines will look up at them thinking as if they were hostile. :When do you save sentinels? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 15:24, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Galaxy? At the beggining of the level, the marines will say "whoa, look at that", "Is that what i think it is?" I think they are talking about the galaxy in the sky. Do the marines (and ODST) think that is the milky way? Becuase in reality the Milky Way is a spiral galaxy, but the in-game galaxy is a bar spiral galaxy. Also later in they level, when the map is activated the Chief says "Thats...our galaxy...Where on the very edge" or something similar. if the Ark were on the edge of the galaxy, we wouldnt be able to see the entirity of it. So...Is that galaxy in the distant a different one, or the Milky Way?PsychoThunder It's assumed. But your right, and I thought the Ark was nowhere near our Galaxy.GEARS OF HALO CREED Talking to Terminal On the terminal page, it says you can hear Spark talk to the terminal. What does he say? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 00:34, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Transcript Sshould it be separate from this article, or not? - Jangos Legacy 20:27, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Inconsistency How is it possible that the Frigates drop the pelicans out of their bays? What happened to the elevators seen when the Dawn lands on the Ark (the ones that deploy the Scorpions) --SacredCow92 03:17, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Maybe the elevators double as hatches, and can retract sideways into the deck of the Dawn's hangar. Whatever the reason, I interpreted it as a nod on the part of Bungie to the drop scene from Aliens. The way the Pelicans drop out and nose down towards the Ark mirrors how the Cheyenne does it in that movie. I figure Bungie just wanted to include the homage to that scene, regardless of the consistency issues. 20:45, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Interesting, however, it seems as though Shadow of Intent was carrying two frigates, Forward Unto Dawn and the Aegis Fate (From Sandtrap). It is possible the pelicans were in the Aegis Fate (no elevators), and the Tanks/Warthogs were in the Forward Unto Dawn (elevators) If this is the case, the part of the article mentioning Hocus dropping out of the Forward Unto Dawn should be changed to make more sense. --SacredCow92 04:46, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Outside of Sandtrap the Aegis Fate is never mentioned. Further more, it is never seen in the levels cutscene. It is possible the the elevators retract further up and allow the dropping of cargo and pelicans out of the bottom of the bay, then the elevators lower and serve as doors, and for vehicular disembarkment seen in the level. The fact is, it is Forward Unto Dawn in the cutscene, not the Aegis Fate. Also it would make no sense that two ships of the same class would be different in that way. --Avalon304 09:20, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Good theory cow, though that is just a theory, which is put as "speculation". Only time will tell! Though what I believe is that the scene was put into as just a simple homage to Aliens. I just wish one of the ODSTs would've gone unconscious, LOL! Desert or Frozen waste land I always thought u were in a snowy area rather than a desert!!!And how can it be a desert if there are ice sycles on the ground near rocks and stuff, who else has noticed this inconsistencey?Justin Kane 01:54, March 18, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane :The icicles aren't icicles at all, they're just random white crystals. And AFAIK snow isn't brown and sand-colored. :P DavidJCobb 02:39, March 18, 2010 (UTC)